Never again will your heart bleed
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Gatsby comforts a distressed Nick after things get awry.


Nick sat in his house drinking a cup of tea calmly. His phone had rung like crazy this morning. He had ignored the constant calls from his boyfriend Gatsby. Something had happened between them the other day that had brought up memories that Nick would rather not have remembered. Nick had suppressed these memories for the sake of his cousin Daisy's marriage.

_ The previous day..._

_ Nick sat on Gatsby's lap, they were cuddled up enjoying each other's company. Gatsby gently let his hand slip under the covers they had thrown over them. Nick began to feel slightly uneasy but hadn't said anything against the movement. Jay then let his hand rest on Nick's bottom causing the other to squirm uncomfortably. _

_''Jay...Darling...''He began to protest while swatting his boyfriend's hand away. ''Can I at least do this...''Gatsby rubbed at Nick's thighs. Nick squirmed trying to get up,''No Jay!'' He exclaimed nearly flailing. Gatsby stopped the movement and tried top calm him down._

_Nick started to remember times when he made love to a special man in his life. That ''special'' someone was nothing but a lie. Everything about that man is a lie. A bold face lie. Nick shook the painful memories away and made to get up again. _

_''Wait Old Sport! What did I do!'' Gatsby said with pleading eyes. Nick shook his head,''I just need to get home I can't do this right now.'' _

_''Tell me baby, Tell me what I said to hurt you!'' Gatsby said frantically. _

_Nick said,''We just need to take a break.'' Nick walked out of Gatsby's room and made for the living room. _

_''A break!?'' Gatsby exclaimed flustered. ''But Nicky!'' _

_If Nick wasn't so flustered himself he would have laughed at seeing the well composed Gatsby flop around like a fish out of water. But Nick was feeling too much of the sick dread building up in him to even think about that. _

_''Is it because I keep hinting about relations?'' Gatsby asked flustered,''We don't have to. We can continue to just hug and kiss.''_

_''I just want to be alone!'' Nick said louder than he wanted to and snatched up his overcoat going to his house. _

Nick was hearing knocks on his door again,''Nicky please!'' He heard Jay plead, he could hear the sadness dripping from his lovers pleads. He decided it was time to finally face his fears of taking his relationship any further.

When opened the door Gatsby pulled him into a smothering hug. ''Please never do this again Nicky!'' Gatsby pleaded tears shining in his eyes. Nick nodded saddened that he had caused Jay so much pain.

''Let's make up dearest.'' Jay said grabbing Nick's hands and kissing them. Nick nodded in agreement unable to speak right then.

''What has gotten you so upset?'' Nick looked away from Gatsby he couldn't, he was too embarrassed.

''Well...I was involved with a man before you... He was cruel, vindictive, and hurtful. He cheated all the time and...'' Nick's voice cut off. Gatsby looked confused and worried,''He what?''

''He would violate me...whenever he felt like it...Sometimes while I was sleeping...he'd do that and other things...''Nick couldn't stop from crying at the memories,''He threatened my life almost daily then he went on to my co-...My friend.'' Nick says trying to cover his slip up hoping that Gatsby didn't notice.

Nick wanted to disappear through the floor, the look Gatsby was giving him was too much, he felt ashamed. Gatsby placed his hand over Nick's,''You don't have to worry about me ever doing anything of that nature to you. You deserve so much more. And if I ever find the man who put you through such hell he will never see the light of day.''

The hell fire in Gatsby's eyes made Nick gulp feeling intimidated. Gatsby pulled Nick into his lap and kissed his forehead,''You will always have me to protect you my love, I will never hurt you. You are safe in these arms.''

Nick let out a sigh of content and cuddled Gatsby back. ''I love you Jay.''

''I love you to Nicky.''

* * *

><p><strong>THE END I might make a sequel to this explaining all that happened and how everybody got to where they are but this was just a one shot that I've been wanting to write for a while.<strong>


End file.
